The Dreamstone-Zordraks Second Chance
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: This story will change the Status Quo of The Dreamstone totally. Zordrak is reborn as good dragon under the protecting hands of the old Dream-Maker while a new evil being rises in the depths of Viltheed. Will an argorrible-enhanced Urpgore find satisfaction in being the new ruler of the Land of Nightmares? Is Zordrak really all good now? Read and find it out in this story here.
1. Prologue

**Alright guys, this here is a totally new thing i do, better said a totally different fandom i write for. Anyone remembering The Dreamstone? Probably no one. Well for i am bored with my other fictions i try this here.**

**Its an alternative ending/AU to the last season of The Dreamstone. A pretty dark one it will be too. It will change the status quo of the series totally.**

**So enjoy it while you can. For this is a pretty tough one to write.**

**Chapter 1**

**"Prologue"**

**...**

_Long Time ago, in a certain part of the Dream-World a council was hold. It was a council of Dream-Makers, mighty men and women who had the power of altering and controlling dreams of all people in the world. Those so called "Dream-Makers" were good people with a benign mind and selfless goals._

_One of those Makers however was different, he was not selfless and benign as he was the totally opposite. Zordrak was the one called, a very strange being in form of a dragon-like hybrid with malice in his actions. He was not aloof of making peoples dreams into nightmares full of horror with his powers._

_As for this reason today's meeting was held. It was a very dark atmosphere and everyone in the room was on the edge. They surrounded Zordrak in a circle, dark glances fell on the young Dream-Maker in perile. His eyes showed that he was angry and nervous at the same time. He did not understand why they all were so angry with him, he only was having some fun with other peoples dreams, what was so bad about it? Zordrak growled and flicked his tongue nervously._

_"_I don't understand your problems, what have i done to you?" _the young dragon hybrid tried to defend himself with words, also his anger rised with every minute...he always had a bad temper._

_A few minutes of silence, after that an old man walked up to Zordrak with his arms crossed behind his back. It was his instructor and teacher, the head of the council. In his eyes bitter disappointment flared up and he began to speak towards his former pupil._

_"_You are condemned as guilty in invading other peoples dreams to turn them into nightmares. As you know this is an utmost despicable thing to do as someone who calls himself a Dream-Maker. I am more than disappointed in you and full of grief i have to expell you from this council...forever." _The old man sighed as Zordrak grew even more angry as before. He clenched his fists together and his look was the one of totally evilness. Some Dream-Makers shuddered at this and turned around to avoid looking at Zordrak. _

_"_You really think you can dispose of me like that? Fools you are, old silly fools, spineless sniveling creatures who not see the brilliance of my actions. Everything in life has two sides, so why are nightmares such a bad thing to happen? They belong to dreams like anything else...they have a right to exist too...and i gave them this chance..." _his look changed into that of a totally lunatic, Zordraks whole body shaked of agitation and he started to change. First it was only marginal but a short time after his size increased to a high amount and his eyes also changed into a red/orange like color, they shone with such a frightening light that a shocking moaning was going through the ranks of Dream-Makers. Some female members clutched their hands over their mouths and trembled at this sight._

_Zordrak was now surrounded by an evil aura. The old man stepped right in front of him to stop him. He knew that something had to be done now and it was no time to fret about sentimental thoughts. His hand glowed and from the background came a voice, the voice of Planet Dreamstone._

_It was the last time in a while the old Dream-Maker would see Zordrak like this...Many years and centuries passed since Zordraks banishment to a far away planet in the universe. All this time his will for revenge was there, growing in size._

_..._

_A few years back he settled down on the dark side of the Land of Dreams behind the evil fog called "Limbo", the land which later should be called as "Viltheed". On the black mountain Zordrak who now called himself "Lord of Nightmares" builded himself a headquarter and began to recruit minions who lifed there who are called Urpneys. One specially intelligent one became his scientist and chief weapon designer. His name was Urpgore and he was differently colored as the rest of his race. Green instead of the light purple hue normal urpneys had. He also wore three pairs of glasses on his very large nose and had bright colored hair which often sticked out on all ends._

_Besides this "crazy scientist" there was another high ranked member of Zordraks ranks called Seargant Blob, a fat arrogant war veteran who think of himself as second in command after Zordrak. He got a fierce rivalry with Urpgore and hated him 100 percently._

_Their goal was the one and only Dreamstone guarded by the elderly Dream-Maker. After many countless tries to catch the stone Zordrak was fed up with his minions and killed them all together, nearly all but one of them survived, it was Urpgore. He was thrown in the dungeon shortly after Zordrak had killed the others. The evil Lord planned on killing him later on after his victorious battle against the Dream-Maker._

_Soon the final battle between good and evil started but Zordrak overestimate himself totally and in following of this lost the battle..._

_The Dream-Maker walked up to the beaten and magically caged up Zordrak. He was unconcious and barely alive so the old man did not wasted any time. He spread out his arms and his hands began to glow._

_"_Please...trust me with this decision of mine...Planet of Dreams, dear Dream-Makers...everything will be fine." _in his mind he focused on the complicated spell which would cost much of his power. Concentrated to a maximum the Dream-Maker unleashed a glowing light from him which surrounded both Zordrak and himself._

_"_I am not sure if you can hear me Zordrak but be assured you won't be eliminated. Only the evil part of your soul will vanish forever and leave you clean from all guilty. I will give you a second chance in life, hopefully you know how to use this wisely...you will be reborn. All your former memories are gone. Don't be afraid." _chanting the spell again and again soon the changes were visible on the giant lizard/dragon and out of his mouth came his black soul, winding itself in the air before it vanished with a plop in thin air... There was an explosion of light and Zordraks body began to transform back in his earliest stage. With pleased eyes the Dream-Maker watched how his plan unfolded in front of him. After a few minutes it was all over and the light diminished. The old man sank to the ground totally worn out. A smile was on his face as he knew so far everything happend as planned._

_A few meters away of the final showdown Rufus and Amberley were watching the Dream-Maker sitting on the ground besides an weird looking egg. Both were near death too, barely able to stand up straight. They shared an embrace as they realized this fight was finally over. Tears of joy ran down their faces and soon the whole Dream-Land was in absolutely exctasy as the message spread around like a fire. No one however exactly knew what had happened to their enemy after the battle and to most of them it would stay as a mystery._

_The Dream-Maker solemnly collected both Noobs and Zordraks egg and flew off with them on a magical leave provided by Pildit. He had to exclaim a lot to those two... And the best place for this was his palace back in Dream-Land._

**_Back in Dream-Land:_**

_Amberley sat besides the egg caressing its top. Rufus still was out of breath as he heard the Dream-Makers explanation to all what happened and what he had planned with Zordrak. A scared look fell on the egg, then back to Amberley and his master._

_It sounded so ridiculous to him that he nearly started to laugh. His friend punched him in the stomach._

_"_So you plan on raising Zordrak all by yourself as good guy this time?" _Amberley asked curiously._

_"_Indeed, this is my scheme and i know about the risks but sometimes you know someone has to make a risky decision to move on in life. For me i recognized that our land is more helped when another powerful Dream-Maker exists here to help me keep peace and good dreams around. And one day this second Dream-Maker will be Zordrak. With his enormous power and furthermore his iron will he can be a vital assistance for our land. "

"I see, well we of course will support you in this, right Rufus?"

"Ehh of course...erm i think yeah, we will help. *cough*"

"Wonderful, i knew i could count on you two. And i can see Amberley that you've already grew accustomed to Zordraks egg, is that right?"

"Well i think its an instinct of mine, an egg is something you have to protect. And so this also counts for him i think." _the female noob snickered and put the egg in her lap._

_"_I wonder how he will turn out this time sir, i mean who can truly know if he is able to be a nice guy in the end?" _Rufus scratched his head confused, still wary about Zordraks new form. _

_"_This won't happen Rufus, trust me. I know what i do."

"Sorry sir, i didn't wanted to denounce your decisions..." _Rufus sighed and bowed his head in apologizes._

_The egg began to wiggle a bit which surprised Amberley greatly. As soon she felt the eggs movements she calmingly laid her hand over the upper egg shell to sooth its resident inside. A few moments later the movements stopped._

_"_Shhh, everything is fine. Calm down."

"I still can't believe it...i better go take a bit of fresh air if its okay with you sir."

"Of course Rufus, you still got plenty of free time for yourself today." _the Dream-Maker laughed and patted Rufus shoulder._

_"_How long it will need for Zordrak to hatch sir?" _Amberley asked curiously putting a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"_Probably not much longer i think. A few days the most."

"I can't wait to see him. Imagine him as little hatchling...totally weird."

"Hah Hah hah true that. It sure will be a difference around here. I will set up some things for him to sleep in and of course all the other things."

"I can help you with that sir, it would be an honour for me!" _she proudly said, putting the egg aside for a moment._

"Splendid, simply splendid. Come on, let's get started before Zordrak hatches!

_And so the Dream-Maker and Amberley vanished somewhere in the castle leaving behind the little lord of nightmares in his egg. Albert, the Dream-Makers pet-fish swam around it and growled slightly. The egg answered with an angry shake which scared Albert a lot. Now he was barking at it loudly. Rufus just came back to watch the scene with amusement. He seemed not the only one who was against this plan of the old man._

_"_I know how you feel Albert...but stop barking at him, it will only anger the Dream-Maker. We have to wait and sit this one out i am afraid."

...

**Headquarter of the Dream-Makers:**

_The council of Dream-Makers came together for a secret session, the theme of this was their leaders plan in giving Zordrak a second chance instead of killing him once and for all._

_A fierce discussion began as everyone was on the edge of their nerves. They never had such a case before so it was natural for them to worry._

"And i still say its dangerous to let someone like Zordrak roam free around even he may be harmless now." _a young looking Dream-Maker exclaimed angrily and smashed his fist on the table. Everyone agreed with this guy, he was right and they knew it. But what could they do? It was their leader who made this decision..._

_"_We have to think over something in case an emergency appears. I say we kill Zordrak without the Dream-Makers knowledge or kidnapping him before he can do something evil and dangerous."

"The council is not a band of killing machines, we don't sink on such a low level! Think over what you just said, its ridiculous to even think about something like this, its not only gruesome, no it would even pale Zordraks evilness in comparison."

"But we have to do something!"

* * *

><p>"!SILENCE!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone turned around in shock as the second highest Dream-Maker appeared. His look was rather old fashioned and he had a grim expression on his face.<em>

_"_You all should hear yourself...a shame for every Dream-Maker around. How low we sunk that we distrust each other so much? Our leader made a decision and we as his colleagues should support him in this."

"...Omarh...it has been a long time since we saw you..."

"I know...and i think way too long for my taste. Its time that someone brings some spirit in this group here. Especially with such interesting times in front of us my friends..."

_He walked up to the conference table and sat down on a huge chair crossing his arms._

"So, i think you just discussed the Dream-Makers brilliant idea eh?"

...

**to be continued.**


	2. Omahr

**Ho Ho Ho, welcome to Chapter 2 of my Dreamstone Story. This time we will hear more about the mysterious guy that appeared last chapter at the end. It is the Dream-Makers best and closest friend and the only one who truly believes the plans of his friend.**

**The chap starts with the council meeting from last chapter, we all know how fierce the discussion was going on between the council-members...how will they decide? Read it to find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**"Omahr"**

...

_Omahr was walking up to his colleagues and eyed them very closely. His look told everyone how serious he was in that case. The old Omahr was the best friend of the Dream-Maker and closest consultant. He knew before all the others what his friend had planned and supported him with full effort. He is a crossbreed between a Fishman and a human woman and is able to breath underwater without problems. Being the same age as his best friend, Omahr was one of the founder of the council of Dreams. For this his opinion was highly respected._

_The young Dream-Maker who so fiercly was against Zordraks rebirth growled at Omahr but quickly stopped it after the rest of the council glared at him._

_"_So you think it was right that we allowed him to go through with his plan?" _a dolphin lookalike Dream-Maker said confused._

"Yes i think so. You all know me, know him...he never would do a thing that could be dangerous to the world of Dreams or any other universe. I believe that Zordrak can be changed to a good being with the help of our friend so please trust him and trust my knowledge of his abilities."

_The Council nodded their heads in agreement and decided to let down the topic for now. Omahr was pleased and now smiled brightly._

_"_Come on now, lets just watch how it runs from now on." _he said switching to a giant screen. A few moments later a clear picture was shown which displayed the Dream-Maker surrounding Zordraks egg with Amberley and Rufus. Omahr sighed, it was pretty dangerous he had to admit but his trust for his friend was bigger as his fear. He just hoped everything would turn out to be okay..._

**_Back in the Land of Dreams:_**

_"_So Rufus, did you cleaned up the bottles i need for today's dream bubbles?"

"Yes sir, they are all finished and ready to get filled up!" _Rufus exclaimed dutiful saluting towards the Dream-Maker._

_"_Wonderful, thank you. Say Rufus, how you would like to assist me today in spreading out dreams?"

"But i already did that, didn't i?"

"Yes you did but only a little. This time i want you to take more responsibility. I will give you the task of making the dream bubble solution all by yourself, a very important job i say and i think i can trust you with this Rufus."

_The young noob's eyes glowed with excitement at his masters trust in him._

_"_I won't disappoint you sir!"

"Very well, then please go now and prepare the mixture. I will stay here watching over the egg for a while. I have to study it a bit more."

_Rufus walked away in the Dream-Makers laboratory and closed the door. His excitement was toned down as Zordraks egg was mentioned again. He got the feeling that as soon Zordrak hatched from it the Dream-Maker would replace him with the little dragon. This thought made Rufus angry and he cursed to himself. Jealousy was normally not Rufus cup of tea but this time it was different._

_As he reached the mixture barrels Rufus stopped to think about all that and tried to concentrate on the formula the Dream-Maker teached him. He would not disappoint him...not with someone like Zordrak waiting in the background to take his place..._

**Back with the Dream-Maker and Amberley:**

_Amberley polished the egg to make it shine brightly in the light of the room. She could not await it for the egg to hatch. The Dream-Maker finished his last tests on it too and smiled confident._

_"_Very good, he developes just fine and will soon hatch. One or two more days i think." _he stroked his beard absent minded and laid a hand on top of the egg-shell. He decided to talk with Omahr for a while. He felt of contacting him just now to make sure he was okay and that he still supported him in his plan._

_"_Amberley, please watch the egg while i go for a little chat. I won't need long. If anything happens with the egg please let me know."

"Yes sir, i will."

_He turned around and floated to a secondary room, his very own place of peace, his bed chambers. He didn't know if it comes from his high age by now that this room made him so comfortable all the time or that it was simply a sort of sentiment he needed in his life. _

_A huge screen appeared and he contaced Omahr with his mind, transporting his picture on the screen above him. He smiled as he saw the face of his friend. The smile was returned as Omahr greeted him._

_"_My friend, its so good to talk to you again."

"Same goes for me, how is the situation running so far? I hope everything is okay." _in his voice was a slightly worried undertone but he tried to cover this._

_"_Just as planned. He soon will hatch, one or two more days and its done. I can't wait for it. So much depends on the success of this..." _his shoulders slouched a bit and in this moment he looked very old, even older as he was. Omahr frowned and transfered his body via astral projection to his friend. He embraced the Dream-Maker in a bone crushing grip. Old feelings came up to the Dream-Maker and he returned the embrace willingly._

_"_I can remember the last time we stand around like that. Its aeons away but still one of my fondest memories."

"Shh don't talk. Its okay, i know what you mean. Words are not needed right now. Just be sure that everything will be fine for you and for everyone else around. Nothing else matters now." _Omahr whispered a few more words in the Dream-Makers ears which made said person blush._

_"_Now you should stop talking..." _he not even was aware that his hand was touching Omahrs as they loosened their embrace. _

_"_You have to go back now, the council will wonder about your absence, you know how they can be..."

"Yes, especially Tilikum the big whale Dream-Maker makes me yell at him sometimes of frustration! Remember the big feast we had a few centuries ago? It was shortly before Zordrak was banished form the council, you sure remember it. Tili bored everyone around with his thousand attempts to loose weight with this new space program he discovered, then as nobody else wanted to listen anymore he walked up to Zordrak and began to bother him. This went on for like 10 minutes before everyone jumped aside as Zordrak exploded with anger. I still can smell the fear in Tilis body and it makes me laugh every time..." _both Dream-Makers laughed about this and silently agreed with each other. He really was annoying and the least liked member of their council, even Zordrak was more accepted which meant an awfully lot..._

_"_Well then, take care of you...friend." _his hand strifed the Dream-Makers and a few moments later Omahr vanished in thin air. The old man sighed and looked at the spot Omahr touched. He shaked his head fiercly and decided to return to Amberley. _

_As he returned from his bedroom he heard Rufus voice calling him. Wonderful, he must have finished the solution already. Pleased with his little helper he levitated over to Rufus voice._

_"_So you are finished i guess?"

"Yes sir, ready to send out dreams!" _saluting again Rufus tried his best to not look too eager._

_"_Alright then, let's give all those people their good dreams . Follow me Rufus!"

...

**Viltheed:**

_The Land of Nightmares called Viltheed...since the big battle against the Land of Dreams it was totally desolated. After Zordrak's power vanished, the seas completly dried out and the air was contaminated with toxic gases. All over those ruins were corpses of Urpneys who died at the hands of Zordrak. It was a pitiful picture and sad at the same time._

_In front of a little hill two bodies laid there with their hands intertwined. It were the mortal remains of Frizz and Nug, two high ranked members of Zordraks army and subordinates of , respectively a fat old Urpney with a superior complex and the worst breath ever experienced(according to Frizz). Said Sgt was laying a few meters aside with his body already bloated. They were rotting away, their souls however still ached for revenge._

_We now fly over the desolated area to the famous Black Mountain, Zordraks former Headquarter. All around the mountain thousands of Argorribles floating around, moaning and grieving over their deceased leader._

_Deep down in Black Mountain was the dungeon where all kinds of beings were imprisoned. One of those beings was Urpgore, former Number 1 scientist of Zordraks army. The totally nutty and deranged scientist was thrown in the dungeon after countless failings to recieve the Dreamstone. _

_His body was dehydrated and emaciated, all powers had left him. He was a mere shadow of his old self. What still was intact however was his unbearable hunger for revenge. Zordrak was his goal and he would destroy him one day. Throwing him in the dungeon was the last straw, this made Urpgore totally ballistic. Nearly all his life he had spend serving his master, provide one genius contraption after another and this was his reward? A reward for all those many times he had to endure Zordraks temper tantrums and punishments? No this could not be the end...not his end!_

_"_He...will pay for that...one day..." _Urpgore whispered with his eyes closed tightly. "_Even it is the last thing i ever will do...its going to be worth the pain." _his voice raised up and his cackling laugh was heard all over the dungeon. No one had to guess that something snapped in Urpgore by now._

_One of the Argorribles recognized Urpgores extreme negative feelings and approached the raging Urpney. His eyes glowed deadly and a sinister grin appeared. Zordrak's evil spirit may be gone now but the Lord of Nightmares was not the only rotten thing in Viltheed. In this Argorrible a plan formed and he decided to call his brethren. They need to know about the plan...  
><em>

_/"Uuurpgooore.../_

_"_What? WHO CALLED MY NAME? HELLO?"

/"_We know about your plans and we want to help youuu/_

_"_I must be dreaming..yeah this is it...i am dreaming...a horrible dream i have to say..."

/"_Zordrak is dead...but he soon will be reborn in the Land of Dreams...then your chance will come Urpgore...Revenge will be yours..."/__  
><em>

_"_What? Reborn? He will be reborn? How did he get killed in the first place anyway? Is the war over already?"

/"_It is all long over, all of your friends are dead, you are the only Urpney who survived Zordraks rage."/_

_For a short moment Urpgore had no more words to spend. He was speechless for the first time in his life. Zordrak was already dead? His deranged mind counted 1 and 1 together and suddenly his face lit up like crazy. He knew it was his big chance of being the Lord of Viltheed for once and always! With Zordrak gone now and being born again as weak hatchling Urpgore finally saw his chance in success. And the best thing of all those horrible Argorribles would help him achieving his goal._

_He not even cared that all the other Urpneys were dead, in his eyes those simpletons weren't worth of living anyway. They always destroyed his great plans and machines...it was all their fault that Zordrak went so mad with him in the first place._

_"_I will do what i can, just help me out of here..."

/"_Excellent...we will provide you some of our powers Urpgore, prepare yourself to recieve our gift of evil...heh heh heh"/_

_In front of a surprised Urpgore thousands of Argorribles surrounded his thin frame and started to penetrate his body. All of those wretched Argorribles and their hatred and evilness transported into Urpgore making him to a being of absolutely evilness. His size increased 10 times and he was now even bigger as Zordrak was. His lean and scraggy body changed into that of a muscular being. His teeth formed into sharp daggers and his smile turned into the creepiest thing ever seen. Urpgores glasses melted and formed a sort of helmet for him which surrounded his whole head. His top-hair grew longer and reached his back now. Thin arms became like huge logs, it was a surreal situation just to look at._

_As his transformation was over, Urpgore raised up from the ground, breaking the Dungeon in the process. He deeply inhaled the toxic gases of Viltheed and smiled._

_"_Yes...this is ultimate power...i can feel it...it is AMAZING! YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

_Urpgore's laughter echoed over whole Viltheed making the ground vibrating in terror. Now his time has finally come, it was time for a new evil being to raise up on the horizon...and this new evil being was no other than...himself._

_He was only watched by his dead brethren who laid there spread around the whole place..._

_"_On a second thought though...i could need a little help around here...heh heh heh...maybe Blob and the others will fit the bill...i am not the only one who can be changed into something else..." the insane now very powerful scientist already had a new plan in his head which just would be a totally success.

_He continued to laugh like a madman and as we zoom out of Viltheed we can see changes around the place. The desert is coming to life again with the help of Urpgore and his argorrible enhanced power..._

_Evil shadows soon will rise, will there be a happy end? We will see..._

_..._

**_to be continued._**


	3. Enter the Dragon!

**Welcome back to my story. Hope everyone liked the first two chapters. I am quiet busy by now but will provide you one more chap before i go on a little break.**

**Last Chapter we witnessed Urpgores newly recieved power, the evilness of all Argorribles combined, making the scientist a scary shadow of his former self...He takes Zordraks place as big evil in the Show for now. The new Lord of Nightmares however will pause in this chapter and returns later. We skip two days ahead in time now to finally witness the rebirth of Zordrak. Excited already? If yes, enjoy the now following paragraphs xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**"Enter the Dragon!"**_

...

...

_Two days had passed by now dear readers and we go back to the Dream-Maker and his friends. Today it finally would be completed, the big plan will unfold as soon the little egg hatched. Let's take a closer look!_

_Albert was nervously swimming around the egg, growling now and then as cracks were visible in the hard shell. Amberley shushed him down and put him on a leash which Albert didn't liked at all. Rufus was on the edge too, a few more minutes and a miniature version of Zordrak would lay in front of them, a very unpleasant thought for the young Noob._

_The Dream-Maker eyed his protégé closely, he ensured that this little creature would not feel uncomfortable after his rebirth making the hatch place all covered with soft dream bubbles which would give a pleasant feeling to anyone laying on them. Two more cracks were visible and a weak sound emerged from inside. Another wiggle later and the top shell was gone followed by the rest of its remainings._

_"_Its done...i can't believe it." _The Dream-Maker exclaimed, a single tear running down from his eye._

"Wow, he looks so tiny!" _Amberley squeaked and watched the little guy more closely._

_"_He sure looks less...dangerous...i think..." _Rufus was unsure how to act now, his former anger vanished a bit as he saw the mewling little dragon in front of him. His features were soft and pudgy, two little horns were growing out of his snout which were barely visible. Albert barked very loudly which scared the little dragon a lot and he started to cry pretty loud. Amberley and Rufus hold their ears as the Dream-Maker angrily slapped his pet fish on his head._

_"_Albert how could you? Look at him now, he is frightened to death because of you..."

_The little fish looked away ashamed of himself swimming away to his sleeping place. Amberley no longer could stand the crying of the creature in front of her so she scooped Zordrak up in her arms, stroking his back softly to calm him down. A few ear-piercing screams later he started to get drowsy and was fastly asleep by the time Amberley finished with her stroking._

_Everyone was reliefed that he had calmed down by now. His best friend really had a talent with children Rufus had to admit. He smiled and came closer to Amberley who laid down Zordrak on the bubbles carefully to not wake him._

_"_What a great first expression i say! And Amberley, i have to admit that your ability in calming down someone is truly amazing. Someone difficult like Zordrak calmed down in a matter of seconds just by your simple task. We will need your skills later on when he grews older so that we can stop any upcoming dangerous situation he may cause."

"Most certainly sir! I am glad to lend you a hand in this." _with a graceful smile Amberley bowed down a bit. "_We should dress Zordrak into something,he can't stay like this! Something cute i think would fit the bill. Let's see...i think i have a very adorable suit somewhere in my working place, i will go and fetch it for him."

_Amberley left the Dream-Makers house and walked down to her own little residence. Soon she found what she searched for and returned good 10 minutes later to the Dream-Maker and her friends._

_"_Ta-daa, what do you say? I made it all by myself!" _Amberley hold up a little one-piece suit made out of a very soft fabric, it was colored in a deep blue and white tone. She walked up to the little dragon and hold it towards him to check if it would fit for his size. Carefully Amberley dressed Zordrak in his new piece of clothes which woke him up. He blinked confused as this strange creature in front of him tried to put something over him. His first reaction was defense but as he witnessed how soft the fabric was which touched his scaly skin he stopped immediately. Zordrak watched this woman closely with his very restricted mind that came with his babyhood. She looked friendly at first sight and also pretty nice. He smiled and tried to reach Amberleys face._

_"_Look who is awake! Hello there, you recognize me? I guess not. HahHahah, my name is Amberley!" _she cooed in his face which made Zordrak very comfortable. The female grabbed the little dragons claw and squeezed it lightly which triggered another happy giggle of him._

_Rufus watched the scene with a certain amount of amusement. This was the almighty Lord of Nightmares? Of course he was it no longer, still...this was too funny to not watch. He decided to tickle Zordrak to get an reaction of him too which in hindsight was a very very bad idea...As soon as Rufus touched him he grimaced his face into a frown and hissed at Rufus._

_He quickly drawn his hand back breathing heavily. This was truly frightening...maybe he was not so harmless after all..._

_"_It seems he don't like you Rufus..." _Amberley said, waving her hand in amusement. "_Do you like Rufus ,Zordrak? Do you?" _the little dragon fiercly shaked his head and blow a rasperry at the male Noob. This was enough as an answer to him and he decided to avoid this kid for a while now._

_The Dream-Maker laughed at this scene and now walked up to Zordrak, scooping him up in his arm. As he now was dressed in clothes his skin was no longer as raspy as it was before which made it much easier to handle him._

_"_This will get interesting for sure. How you like your new life so far?" _he got no answer instead the little dragon lost interest in any sort of conversation and just closed his eyes pretending to be asleep._

"He seems to be tired, maybe a little break would be good for him. Amberley as it looks as he likes you the most of us please took him." _as soon Zordrak heard Amberleys name his eyes snapped open and he reached out for her with grabbing motions._

_"_Oh now look at this, he is so adorable. I will take you, no worry little guy! ~" _picking him up carefully Amberley walked up to a prepared room for him. He was happily wagging with his tail and clutched up to the female Noob squeezing her neck in delight._

_Entering the room Amberley switched on the light and revealed a wonderful decorated nursery. Some of her friends helped her building this room together with Rufus. She choosed a bright light green color as wallpapers and light brown colored furniture including a very nice looking cot to sleep in. In a corner were a few plushy animals, a few playing blocks and a big fuzzy looking carpet with leaf-shaped spots on it. _

_The room was once an old supply closet but after a few modifications was turned into this little pearl._

_"_Amazing Amberley, i have to say this room looks simply wonderful!"

"Thank you sir, i took great pleasure in decorating it. And i think Zordrak also likes it, ain't that right lil' one?" _she was greeted with a brightly smiling face._

_..._

**_Far away from the Land of Dreams, Viltheed:_**

_Urpgor was sitting in Zordraks former throne room playing with his new powers. Dozen of Argorribles were surrounding him, floating around him making hissing noises._

_The power enhanced Urpgor tilted his head aside to think. He was lonely without anyone to reign over, this was totally unacceptable for a being like him. So he decided to change this in reviving the other Urpneys from death. Turning him into willingless zombies would fit the bill he thought to himself and grinned his deranged grin. He was so evil...Standing up in his full glory he spread out his arms which glowed in a bright green color._

_"_Ancient entities of Nightmares...in the name of me, Urpgor, new Ruler of Viltheed, i demand the dead souls to return in their bodies under my totally control!"

_The whole room was filled with a breath taking amount of evil dark energy which even made the Argorribles part their ways with Urpgor. Laughing like a maniac the green colored Urpney summoned all fallen comrades of him in the throne room, some of them half way decomposed, smelling horribly. One after another came back to life and they opened their eyes which glowed in a bright green color now._

_A moaning was rolling through the giant hall and Urpgors laugh mixed with their pained screamings._

_"_Just look...look at them! Ohh this is only the beginning...mhhhhahahahah...HUAHAHAHAHAH"

...

_Leaving Viltheed we return to the Land of Dreams, our destination is the forest of the Wuts...we are following Spildit, the young niece of Wildit aka Leader of the Flying Squad around her flying leaf. On her back is a backpack filled with all kinds of herbs and flowers. Performing a few saltos in the air Spildit decided to take a little stop at the Dream-Makers place. She liked the old man very much and even more his two companions Rufus and Amberley._

_Remembering her promise towards her aunt however Spildit hesitated for a short moment but continued her flight netherless. A few minutes later who would care about this? Her aunt was cool and laid-back so no worry came up towards her._

_"_WHEEEE" _she exclaimed happily and did another salto, this time backwards nearly loosing her backpack in the process. Catching it quickly with a smile Spildit stopped with those dangerous moves and was flying normally again soon reaching the Dream-Makers house._

_Jumping off her leaf in excitement she was running inside the house without knocking first._

_"_RUFUS, AMBERLEY! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUU? ITS ME, SPIIIILDIT!" she yelled loudly running like a maniac until she bumped into the well known form of the Dream-Maker. He turned around surprised and smiled in surprise.

"Ah i see we have another guest, welcome in my house young Wut!"_  
><em>

"Hello there! Nice to meet you old man!" Spildit said, waving her hand like crazy. "Where are Rufus and Amberley? I want to see them!" _not waiting for the Dream-Makers response she walked into the other room stopping abruptly as she saw Amberley sitting on the ground with a miniature form of a dragon! Her eyes grew wide._

_"_Amberley?"

_Said Noob turned around and smiled at the newcomer._

"Hello Spildit, how are you?"

"Oh hello there, haven't seen you in a while huh?" _Rufus exclaimed happily._

_"_Who is that in your arms Amberley? Is this a real dragon?" _her curiosity grew bigger and bigger and full of enthusiasm she walked up to Amberley and Zordrak._

_..._

**_to be continued._**


End file.
